As a conventional laser working apparatus, in Patent Document 1, there is described a laser working apparatus that diffuses a laser light emitted from a laser light source by a laser diffusing point moving means, and converges the diffused laser light onto a predetermined position inside an object by a converging optical system. In accordance with the laser working apparatus, it is possible to reduce aberration of a laser light generated at a predetermined position inside the object.
Note that, in Patent Document 2, there is described a wavefront compensating apparatus that modulates a laser light with a spatial light modulator, to perform wavefront compensation of the laser light. Further, in Patent Document 3, there is described a laser working apparatus that modulates a laser light with a spatial light modulator, to converge the laser light onto a plurality of positions inside an object.    Patent Document 1: International Publication Pamphlet No. 2005/106564    Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-292662    Patent Document 3: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-68762